Compute $(1 + i)^4.$
Answer: We have that
\[(1 + i)^2 = 1 + 2i + i^2 = 1 + 2i - 1 = 2i,\]so $(1 + i)^4 = (2i)^2 = 4i^2 = \boxed{-4}.$